


Handcuffs

by Kateera



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Shameless Smut, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: It's a different kind of anniversary and Lucy feels like celebrating.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my friend [JenTerp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/JenTerp4) (who needed a break after reading this :P)
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

It’s not the bright light that wakes him up, or the smell of fresh brewed coffee, or even the small shifts that Lucy makes as she gets up to start her day. Garcia Flynn wakes up to the familiar sound of metal scraping and locking together around his wrist. By the time his mind registers what’s happening, the other link is around the bedframe and his left hand misses the chance to grab Lucy before she bounces off the bed.

“Very funny, Lucy.” He pulls on the cuffs. “Now let me go.”

“I don’t think so,” she says, twirling the key around on her finger and then dropping it into her bra. “Have a good day!”

“Lucy! Lucy, come back!” Garcia tugs on the thick metal handcuffs and curses the wrought iron headboard Lucy had insisted on for their bed.

Peeking her head through the doorway,she blows him a kiss. “Don’t worry. I didn’t forget what day it is.”

His confused look sends her off with a giggle and while his wounded heart is happy she’s enjoying herself, he’d rather not be handcuffed to the headboard while she went about her day.

_What day it is. What day._

It’s been a few years since they’ve stepped foot inside a time machine and mostly they’ve been busy building new lives and shedding old personas. Going from a highly sought after “terrorist” to the friendly neighborhood handyman had taken an adjustment period but Garcia pushed through for Lucy’s sake. He doubted there was much he wouldn’t do for his Lucy.

_Like stay handcuffed to a bed._

The date finally sinks in and he groans and flops across the bed. “This isn’t exactly fair. If I remember circumstances correctly, I’m the one that ended up in handcuffs by the end.”

Lucy walks back in the room, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. “Yes, but it started out with me being kidnapped, so I still think I get to win this one.”

“If you come and undo these, we can both win.” He gives her a slow smile and is rewarded with a slight flush to her skin. “And we won’t have some trumped up magician to interfere.”

“Are you seriously dissing Houdini right now?”

“He chained me to a radiator,” Garcia says as he pulls on the handcuffs

“Well, you weren’t exactly in a ‘lets be friends’ mood.” Lucy pokes his leg. “You escaped so it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Still not enough to explain being held captive now.” He bangs the handcuffs against the sturdy metal headboard and frowns.

Lucy shakes her head. “But your ‘ever so clever’ plan to trap Rufus and Wyatt in the Murder Hotel, ended with me being locked in a box and almost killed.”

“I would have thought I was forgiven by now.” He gives her his best puppy eyes but she seems unmoved by the pathetic face. “To quote your words, you escaped so it couldn’t have been that bad.”

She throws the book on the bed with a smirk. “I still want my fun. I brought you reading material, have fun!”

She almost gets close enough for him to grab her and then winks and walks away, blowing him a kiss as she leaves him alone in the bedroom.

At first, he’s impressed with how quickly she’s immobilized him because normally he’d be able to break the cuffs and escape. The headboard is very solid and the handcuffs are made of quality material so for all his pulling and twisting, he’s stuck until she decides to release him.

The book she leaves him, The Devil in the White City, brings a sharp laugh and Garcia looks at the clock and sighs. He supposes he’ll be locked up for as long as Wyatt and Rufus were in the hotel so he settles in to read.

As time goes on, he’s less impressed and increasingly more uncomfortable. The press from his bladder is making his position on the bed enough to make him twist and groan even as he tries to ignore it. When Lucy comes back into the room to check on him, he’s ready to scream from the heavy need to use the restroom.

“Please let me up, I have to go to the bathroom.”

Her face turns white and she rushes over to the side of the bed. “Fuck, why didn’t I think of that!”

She looks so upset that he feels guilty about his human need to pee. She sets her book on the table and fishes the key out of her bra, her hands fumbling as she unlocks him. The handcuffs are barely off when he wrenches free and runs for the bathroom. Relieving himself, Garcia leans his head back and groans.

“I’m so sorry,” she says from the bedroom. “I should have stayed in the room instead of leaving you alone.”

Her small voice wrenches at his heart. All he wants to do is see her smirk at him again.

After washing his hands, Garcia walks back into the bedroom to see Lucy sitting on the bed with her head bowed and her hands twisting the handcuffs. Slipping around her, he takes the handcuffs away and puts one of them over his wrist again.

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks, scooting around to watch him.

He attaches the cuff to the bed and lies there at her mercy. “Getting back in position.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Lucy moves up the bed to lie next to him. “I think I’ve done enough damage for one day.”

“I didn’t want to take away your fun,” he says, leaning close to place a kiss to the tip of her nose. “What else did you have planned?”

Her smirk is back and she pushes him flat on the bed, sliding her hands up his shirt and dragging her nails down his skin.

“I was thinking that you make a pretty good table when you have to lie still.” She takes off his shirt, leaving it dangling from the hand tethered to the headboard. “Are you hungry?”

Starting at her neck, he drifts his eyes slowly down until they settle on the juncture of her thighs and then nods and licks his lips. “Starving.”

Her legs squeeze around him as he slowly slides his eyes back up to her chest and then up to meet her eyes. There’s something delicious about the way he can still effect her with a look and a word.

Whatever she had planned, she must throw it away because before he can try to coax her forward, she’s standing and slipping off her soft flannel pants and shirt.

“Do I get breakfast?” He licks his lips again and her eyes darken as she climbs back in the bed.

Her legs are around his ears as an answer and without stopping to adjust his position, he takes a long slow lick up her center. He chuckles as her knees quiver. Kissing a path up each thigh, he waits until her hands bury themselves in his hair and she’s pushing him forward.

He sucks on her clit and listens to her moan, loving how open and loud she is whenever his head is between her thighs. He could spend hours making her squirm and scream from this alone and consider it time well spent.

“Oh my God, oh my God.” She chants and wiggles closer to him, grinding against his lips and nose.

Sucking, licking, teasing, he savors every gasp and moan. Her cries grow harsher as he takes the tip of his tongue and circles it around her entrance, returning to flicking it over her sensitive clit when her legs start shaking. The sharp flicks and soft sucking sends Lucy over the edge and he winces as her fingers tug and twist in his hair as she cums.

“Holy fuck,” Lucy says as he nuzzles into the soft flesh of her leg and waits for her to return to Earth.

“Have I earned my freedom?” He asks before he nips at her inner thigh and drags his tongue back through her folds, making her squeal and squirm.

Lucy rolls off of him and looks around for the key. “Freedom, right.”

It’s against her book on the nightstand and she leans over him to grab it. He takes the opportunity to slip his hand along her soft skin, marveling still at her presence in his life.

She rewards him with a long kiss before unlocking the handcuffs and throwing them to the other side of the room. He wipes his face with his shirt, then balls it up and throws it into the hamper. Lucy reaches for him but he takes another moment to rid himself of his sweatpants before he opens his arms for her.

“I like it better when you can hold me,” she says as she wraps her arms around him and presses her naked body against him.

Garcia pulls her into his arms, pressing kisses to the side of her neck. “So do I.” He backs away and looks at her. “Am I forgiven?”

“Garcia, you were forgiven a long time ago.” She drags her hands through his hair. “But I like having you at my mercy.”

“Oh really?” With a single smooth movement, Garcia flips them over and settles his weight on top of her, holding her in place as she laughs. “How about now?”

“This is good too.” Her eyes are full of love and laughter and he thinks that it might take centuries for him to get used to the way his Lucy looks at him.

Dropping his head, Garcia kisses at the soft mounds of her breasts and she holds his head against her, humming in joy. He loves the taste of her skin, letting it surround him and bring him to a full erection.

He gets to hold her, see her, make love to her. Lucy wants him with her and inside her and it pushes the breath from his body at how fully she accepts him. This life is beyond his wildest dreams, something he thought lost for good to the horrors of Rittenhouse and time travel, but Lucy wraps him in her love and refuses to let go.

“I love you,” Garcia says as he slides between her legs and enters her with practiced ease.

She rocks against him and smiles. “I love you too.”

It’s enough to cause his heart to skip in his chest, these quiet moments of confession, and then she’s dragging his head down and pressing deep long kisses into his mouth. He can’t think beyond the feel of her lips and tongue tangling with his own and the tight hot heat of her sex surrounding him and his mind bounces between each sensation like a candle in a house of mirrors.

“Garcia, please, more,” she pleads and begs and drags her hands up her back as he follows her commands.

The bed rocks with each thrust and a stray thought reminds him of why their headboard is made of thick metal bars as Lucy reaches back, grabs the bars and screams out her orgasm. The clenching of her walls around him sends him over the edge with her and his vision goes white for a moment and he feels nothing and everything at exactly the same time. A touch from Lucy brings him back.

“Wow.” She drops an arm across her forehead. “Just. Wow.”

“Yeah, agreed.” He rolls away as his arms give out and he drops to the other side of the bed with a thump. “Come here.”

She slips under his arm and rests her head on his chest. Her fingers tap out a beat on his stomach and he smiles as he recognizes the rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Garcia asks with a deep breath.

Nuzzling into his chest, she sighs. “Yeah, I’m right where I want to be.” Her head moves slightly and he can tell she’s looking at him. “I do love you.”

“I love you too.” He kisses her nose. “But maybe next time, we just do this for fun, not for some anniversary.”

“Deal,” she says with another contented sigh, her hand playing with the soft hair on his chest.

She giggles.

“What?”

“The next anniversary would have been when Rufus got shot so maybe it’s better if we stop.” She pinches at his nipple. “I don’t think I could have played target practice with you.”

Garcia grins and brings her closer to him, placing a kiss to her hair. “Thanks, I appreciate that.”

Giving him a soft smile, she drapes a leg across him. “I wouldn’t trade where I am now for anything, I hope you know that.”

The simple statement means everything and he can feel the tears in his eyes but he swallows hard and nods. “I feel the same. You’re everything, Lucy.”

“Forever,” she adds, kissing his hand.

“Forever.” He kisses her for a sweet slow moment, treasuring the miracle that is his Lucy.

His stomach gurgles from a lack of food and Lucy laughs as he grimaces and the world returns to normal. Pushing her off of him, Garcia gets up and stretches while Lucy watches from the bed.

“Breakfast?” He asks, slipping his sweatpants on and padding out to the kitchen.

He hears Lucy scampering for clothes and doesn’t fight the smile of complete contentment that steals over his face. He loves his life.

 


End file.
